Finding True World
by Red Skipper
Summary: Every man has a dream and a common group of friends...but which one is worth more? Zoro fanfic Romance: ZoRobin More as the story goes on ..... Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1 Finding It

**Hello there this is Red Skipper I have written many fics but this is my first fic here in fanfiction.**

**I don't know if you guys have read " A Knight's Tale" I'm sure you haven't I will try to post it here... but I don't know if I can. Anyways this fic is about One Piece and It shouldn't contain spoilers...well other than the crew member and the ship...ship ( you know what I mean if you have read chapter 430) It's sort of a what happens next story. In this story Luffy is already the King of the Pirates and all the dreams of the other straw-hats have come true...all but one...Zoro. So please review and enjoy reading this fic...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... Eiichiro Oda does.**

_This story takes place 3 years after One Piece is over..._

_**Prologue**_

The golden age of pirates was now getting to a close. Many pirates gave up their goals to go past the grand line and reach Raftel. Simply because

someone has finally beaten all those dreamers to it. Monkey D. Luffy was now declared Pirate King, despite the news didn't reach all over the world.

Monkey D. Luffy had reached Raftel and gone even deeper inward to sea than anybody else. And shortly after Luffy,became King of the Pirates

messenger birds from the King himself have been flown all over the world sharing finally a "complete" map of the whole 4 seas. It was not surprisingly that

when he and his crew returned home that they where opened armed by all even those same dreamers that hoped to accomplish what they did. Not only

have the Straw Hat crew gotten recognized by all people, but they have been recognized by their actual kindness. There has not been one Island that they

have traveled that they have helped whether it was economical problems, political problems, or captivity problems. And since all the Islands now truly

know what the straw hats stand for, many are starting to question the Justified Marines for their word. The Marines themselves actually have been

questioning themselves as well. Therefore many of the armed forces have asked their superiors to be released. And are now starting to live a life of a man.

And yet still there is problems with the Marine Executives, they have not only raised the bounty's of all the straw-hat pirates but have also acted and sounded more like dictators.

The individual members of the Straw-Hat crew have already accomplished their goals other than Roronoa Zoro. Luffy has of coarse been the king of the

pirates, Nami has made a " complete" map of the world and is getting a great profit from selling those maps she has made. Ussop has sailed all the seas and

has gotten a great moral of confidence like he always dreamed of doing. Sanji has found "All Blue" which turned out to be located at Raftel. All of the four

seas gathered where rafter stood therefore it was now official there where now 5 seas. He brought many types of fish that only seemed to appear in All

Blue and took it back to his old Restaurant where he lived and worked. And managed to impress his own mentor and has been finally been recognized by

him as well.

Tony Tony Chopper has found all different remedies and discovered many new diseases and ways to cure and prevent them. Nico Robin has

found her true history back at Raftel and actually found even more than she thought she would. She payed her respects at the temple in where she found

the legendary Rio Poneglyph. And is now currently creating a book and his writing everything she knows about Poneglyph. Nami has asked Robin many

of times to sell the books at a high price for profit. But she has denied to do so. " History belongs to everyone, there should be no price for that," she said

as she started her book. A few of the member that joined have left since they have things to have taken care of in their homelands like Franky who all he

wished and dreamed for was to create a ship to go all over the world and so he has. One member however has not achieved his goal. And that man was

Roronoa Zoro the first mate of the Straw Hat crew. And he grew frustrated each day that went by. He got conciliations from his crew that sooner or late he

would achieve his goal. That...that he hated the most, people feeling sorry for him. He couldn't understand what was wrong. He trained harder than

anyone... he knew what he was going for, he has cheated death multiple of times. So why couldn't he accomplish a simple goal? Is it that his goal is just

simply too high standards for him? No, he was strong it's just that he couldn't find Mihawk. And Zoro was getting rather impatient. It has been almost

three weeks now that he's been trying to find that man. It all started when the crew landed over at Luffy's old hometown Fuschia Village. After a long

period of relaxing and celebrating Zoro asked Luffy if he could take them over to deep of East blue where Mihawk usually was found. Luffy agreed and it

has now been at least three weeks with no trace of Mihawk. Some of the crew members were patiently aboard their ship, but Zoro knew that they all wanted

to go to their destinations and finish whatever it was they where now doing. Yet there they were, his friends trying to help him find what he needs to find,

to become the world's best...

_**Chapter One: **Finding " that" man_

Roronoa Zoro clenched his teeth as sweet pored from his forehead to his eyebrows. He started to grunt slowly and wouldn't stop moving around. He

was moving too much actually, that he fell of his hammock on the hardwood floor with an unsatisfying thud. He slowly opened one of his eyes and looked

at the celling. He sat up and moved his backhand to his forehead. It was full of sweet.

"That's the fourth one this week," said Zoro walking towards his hammock once again. He was having repeating nightmares for some reason. He never had many bad dreams...actually he never dreamed much despite he slept most of his daytime... and nighttime. But recently he has been having trouble sleeping.

As a matter of fact he couldn't sleep right this moment now that he was unhappily waked. So he sighed and walked out of the man's room quietly trying not

to wake up the guys. He opened the door towards the outside of the boat and he slowly headed towards the ships main balcony.

He quietly sat down and looked at the sea, as the waves soothly played against the ship. Zoro looked down at his hands that where slowly starting to

deteriorate the remaining youth in him. His hair was starting to grow very long. He didn't like it one bit. He tried "cutting" his hair, but since he wasn't much

of a barber himself he was afraid of making a bald spot in his hair...so he left his hair like it was. It did get annoying though, sometimes he'd have to where

his bandanna all the time from keeping his hair from disrupting his usual training or sleeping. But tonight he sat at the balcony just looking at nothing. He

thought he looked liked an idiot, but what else was their to do? Everyone was asleep by now, except Ussop and Robin who where each in their own rooms

working in their projects. For a minute Zoro actually thought of meeting one of them, but whatever it was it would usually be boring no doubt. Ussop with

his innovative and crazy projects, and Robin with her intrusive boring history. He didn't feel like training either, man was everything boring. If only Mihawk

could show himself to Zoro, that way Zoro would be the best and he could live back in his hometown. Finding that man was not going to be easy that was

for sure.

( Creaking noise from the kitchen is heard)

Zoro's hears rose as he slowly leaned back on the wall that was next to the kitchen. A quick snap noise was heard and he was now filled with interest.

Perhaps it was Luffy that was trapped by Sanji's mouse trap. It possibly was, but if it was Luffy would have yelled out angrily by now. He slowly rose and

turned from the wall and turned to the other side of the wall where the door to the kitchen was at. Zoro slowly reached for the knob, but he felt a smooth

and placed already over the knob. Zoro cursed as he could not see anything in the dark especially whoever was to his right. Fortunately he heard a, " Mr. Swordsman?"

He slowly released a sigh, " Ah just you."

" I heard something, I was about to cheek it out," she explained.

" Same here I think someone is here," said Zoro looking at a blank spot where he "thought" Robin was at, but she was actually next to him.

" Someone **is** here, there is a small boat outside placed right next to the ship," she said pointing out at the sea.

Zoro immediately grabbed his swords hilt, " Right, at the count of three we open the door and catch whoever this bastard is doing in action."

Robin raised her eyebrows, " you don't like intruder's much do you?"

" Tch, do you?"

"No, not really."

Zoro positioned himself ready for an attack, " Alright here we go... one...two...THREE!"

both Zoro and Robin opened the door and Robin using one of her devil hands turned on the light while crossing her hands ready for an attack as Zoro

held Wadou at his side.

The intruder was caught, he had a bag full of food from the fridge, and quiet remarkably he was able to disarm Sanji's trap. The man was crouched down

and he still didn't turn around to face Zoro nor Robin.

" Turn around already," said Zoro impatiently. The man flinched at the voice of the swordsman.

"...Anaki?" said the man turning around facing Zoro with a smile. Zoro looked at the man stunned but still he held his sword, " Yosaku...?"

Robin looked from Zoro to the man he called Yosaku, " Mr. Swordsman...do you know this man?"


	2. Chapter 2 Heartache

The kitchen, where Zoro and Robin stood next to Yosaku was strangely quiet.

Robin gazed from Zoro to the intruder that's name was Yosaku. Zoro face seemed filled with a mild expression of confusion and ... possibly sadness?

The other man looked confused as well and his face was so pail almost like a ghost. Robin noticed the bag he had was filled with food from the refrigerator, It seemed obvious that he had not eaten anything for some time therefore he came to their ship to stock up with food ... a simple motive really.

" Do you know this man?" Repeated Robin once again.

Finally Zoro reacted closing his eyes with a sneer on his lips, " Yeah I know this man. This idiot."

Yosaku's white fainted face regained some color, " Hell yes you know me! Baka! Never mind that... how did you get such a big ship Aniki? And is Luffy here somewhere?"

Zoro gave a faint smile at his old friend as he walked towards the kitchen table.

" Have a seat first, I'll tell you everything you should know." Said Zoro taking a deep breath.

This was definitely going to take a while...

Robin watched the man slowly take a seat while leaving the bag of food behind.

" Um... don't you want to eat something first? I take it that your hungry thats why you came here in the first place...is it not?" Asked Robin looking at the man slowly look from the food to Zoro.

" She's right, go on ahead and eat...I'll tell you everything while you eat," said Zoro gesturing towards the bag of food. Yosaku before Zoro even finished his sentence had already grabbed the bag of food and had placed it on the table. Robin moved towards the stove to prepare herself a fresh brewed coffee, while both men had their conversation. She couldn't help but notice how talkative Zoro was right now, something rare to see. Especially now a days, not even their captain could bring a conversation with Zoro that had actually lasted more than a couple of words. So whoever this Yosaku guy was he must be pretty important to Zoro in order for Zoro to talk so freely like that.

" It had only been proximately 10 minutes and already Zoro had described his recent adventure to his friend. He probably didn't go into too much detail and had just skipped to all the important events he has had. Zoro was done, he sighed in relief as Yosaku looked at Zoro in amazement of what he had just heard. Just then Zoro had remembered something he wanted to ask Yosaku.

" Where is Johnny at? That idiot is always around with you?" Asked Zoro a bit loudly as he looked out the kitchen thinking perhaps Johnny was somewhere close by.

Yosaku face went pale again avoiding Zoro's eyes as he spoke firmly, " He is not here."

Zoro frowned a bit disappointed, " Ah well... where is he then? Oh let me guess he finally has his private Cabana or something."

Yosaku's face turned red as his lower lip trembled, " No... Aniki... Johnny... is not here with **us."**

Zoro's face stiffened, " Johnny... is... no it can't ... Johnny?"

Yosaku had tears in his eyes and he slowly let out moans trying his best to not let them out by putting his face on the table.

Zoro looked angrily at Yosaku, " Bullshit Johnny's not dead I know he's not... my friends don't die."

Robin who was reading her book from the far corner stopped reading and looked up at his comrade.

" My friends... **can't **die... just like **I** can't die until I achieve my goals. I promised to be the best with you two on my side... there is no way one of you could die so easily."

Yosaku raised his head from the table. His tears where gone and his face was red with anger.

He looked at Zoro fiercely and prepared himself to say the hardest words ever to be said.

" Johnny **is** dead."

Zoro's eyes widened, his body was motionless, his heart and soul stopped.

Robin got up and helped Yosaku get up.

" Please come with me we have more than enough room for you to stay. I'll take you to one of our rooms."

Yosaku didn't respond nor did he resist as Robin slowly pulled him of his seat.

She slowly went pass Zoro who was still standing immobilized. She and Yosaku had left and Zoro was all alone, he fell forward on his knees and bowed down gently. His head slowly touching the hardwood floor. His eyes were closed and suddenly he felt pain in his chest. He tried stiffening away the pain, but the pain grew even more. He thought his collar was too tight so he relieved one of his buttons on his shirt. Yet he felt no relieve. He got up and stepped outside walking towards the balcony outside where he once stood taking deep breaths. It helped a bit, but still ... pain.

_What is this pain ... I've felt this way before ... I felt it when she- ..."_

" Mr. Swordsman?"

Zoro turned around and looked at Robin.

" I have sent your friend to one of our rooms he's resting."

Zoro nodded gently.

There was an awkward silence...

Zoro spoke... he had to, " I feel a strange pain right now in my chest...I do not know what it is though. You're smart. Tell me."

Robin looked at Zoro surprisingly. But answered his problem. " Well um ... your pain that you are feeling now is not pain that you would get from a fight like you usually get but its rather-

" Robin...just tell me."

She looked at him with nothing but honesty on her face, " It's your heart... it aches."

Zoro's eyes slowly shut closed. Now that he had the answer the pain slowly released itself.

_Smart woman._

He slowly walked towards the crow-nest, but paused for a moment and looked at Robin again.

_He had to know..._

" Will it hurt for a while?"

" It depends... if it's a case where a loved one dies... then yes."

Robin's eyes turned mystic blue, " It's going to hurt...bad."

Zoro nodded and headed towards the ladder.

Robin headed back to the kitchen. There was nothing she could do know, but leave him alone.

" Thank you."

Robin turned around only to find nobody.

_Had he climbed up that fast?_

_Perhaps... I just illusion myself._

_But just to be safe..._

" You're welcome."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well there it is! I'm finished with chapter two!**

**Please please send me some reviews... you'll really make my day!**

**I'll work on the other chapters as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Gift With A Wish

**Hello this is my third chapter and I would really hope to get someones review so please give me your thoughts...Enjoy!!!!! **

Finding True World Chap.3: Broken Vow

Morning had reached the straw-hat's crew in a most disturbing way. Drops of rain filled the sky as the sun's rays rose from the earth. And it annoyed Zoro the most, as low grumbles escaped his lips as rain drops tickled his forehead. He awoke rudely from his dream and resembled back to reality. He looked up to see the rain clouds over his head slightly get bigger each second.

" Damn rain," he growled as he climbed down from the crow-nest. From below he could hear the others talking in the kitchen, with no doubt they would be talking to Yosaku. So he made his way inside the kitchen and actually found only Luffy, Ussop, and Sanji talking to Yosaku. The others must still must have been asleep. Without even greeting them he walked past the kitchen and moved towards his room.

" Zoro why didn't y-...,"

Zoro had already left before his captain finished his sentence.

"...say a friend came by."

Zoro went inside his room and carelessly closed the door behind him. He gave a small yawn and rested in his bed. As he closed his eyes he felt that he just closed them before they where rudely opened by a push on his shoulder.

" Hey Zoro wake up, it's time for lunch already," said Ussop heading back outside.

"Ah don't bother me I haven't even gone to sleep yet." Said Zoro with eyes wide open.

" Wh- you've been asleep for at least three hours!" Said Ussop looking back at Zoro.

" It didn't feel like it." Said Zoro even though Ussop had already left.

Before getting out of his bed he looked around his room as if to see if anything changed before he slept. But found everything like it was before... messy.

He got up and left towards the galley where he had his training equipment out and ready. He thought of having a good work out before lunch. It was better than after lunch, he already found out what happens the hard way. And so he picked up his weights and began his exercise. It wasn't long before he got interrupted by a certain doctor aboard the ship.

" Zoro..."

No response.

"Zooooro."

Nothing.

"ZORO!"

" What? What do you want?"

" It's time for lunch, I wouldn't do any exercises right now, you haven't even had breakfast. With no energy you'll get fatigued, and I really don't want to be the one taking care of you." Said Chopper shaking Zoro's leg.

" Well I'll puke if I eat something after practice," said Zoro trying to get the little fur ball of him.

" Then don't practice at all." Said Chooper grabbing his foot harder.

" Like hell that will happen," sneered Zoro as he finally got Chooper of him.

Chooper made a face before he left, " Fine collapse from the heat you...you jerk!"

Zoro ignored him and went to his training immediately before the heat got worse.

" Oi Zoro lunch," said Franky as he strolled down to the kitchen.

Zoro just mumbled as a response continuing his training. Soon it became so hot that Zoro had to stop and get inside the ship unless he wanted a serious skin burn.

So he packed up his training equipment and set it to the side, while putting on his shirt.

As he turned Yosaku stood in front of him, a bit unease.

Zoro looked at him waiting for him to say something, but he didn't say anything.

" What?" Asked Zoro finally after a moment of silence between them.

" I'm going to leave the ship," said Yosaku putting a hand into his pocket,"but before I go... I wanted to give you this... it was Johnny's.

In his right hand was a small pendant, in a shape of a cross. Zoro looked at it with uncertainty.

"I'm sure Johnny would have wanted you to have it... after all it was one of his priced possessions, you know how he always wore it and you never liked it." He said with a bitter smile.

" So why give it to me? Why can't you keep it?" Asked Zoro with his eyes raised in question.

Yosaku looked down at the pendant, " Because... you're still our anaki...right?"

Silence

Yosaku looked up at the Straw-Hat Flag as it waved gently to the air's current. He smiled.

" You know... you've become an anaki to us and to this crew. I'm sure that you have...been there for your crew at all times ne Zoro?"

Zoro's face straiten, " Of course always have... always will. They are... my nakama."

He smiled as he looked at Zoro, " I'm glad one of us have finally found a nakama.

The expression in Zoro's face softened hearing these words.

"Still... I just wish...just like you were there for your crew... I wish... you were there for us."

Zoro looked down in complete guilt as he looked at Johnny's cross as Yosaku turned around towards the docking board where his little boat was tide to the Thousand Sunny.

" Yosasku... what are you gonna do now?" Asked Zoro putting the cross on his pocket.

He didn't turn.

"I'm going to continue my bounty hunting job." He said simply.

He jumped on his boat where Zoro couldn't see him when he heard his voice again.

" You're bounty is impressive anaki."


End file.
